Burning Gotham
by Antonius Axelfarum
Summary: Batman must defend Gotham. But it doesn't loook good for our dark knight
1. Rising Knight

Batman:Burning Gotham

Chapter 1 "Rising Knight"

(I do not take credit for the characters in this story. Most of them belong to DC comics. Jacksepticeye belongs to himself. And all art belongs to their respective owners.) Parentheses will mean Batman is thinking.

It was a normal night in Gotham. Bruce Wayne was at home when he saw the Bat symbol. He quickly rushed to the cave. His suit, a carbon fiber steel armor stronger than any known metal, started to attach itself to his body. When he arrived at the GCPD he found Gordon on the roof surrounded. (Three gunman heavily armed, two unarmed men. They think their safe but their near a fire extinguisher if I can hit it it will cause a smoke like substance to explode giving me a good vantage point to attack) he throws a batarang at the extinguisher causing it to explode, he then takes down the three armed men and gets Gordon to safety. "Stay here Jim. I will take them out." Explained Batman he then proceeded to take down the three soldiers breaking the arm of one. "Are you okay Jim" Batman asked. "I'm fine. But the city is in trouble. Someone let out Gotham's most dangerous prisoners!" Gordon said worryingly. "Calm down Jim. Who escaped". -Batman "aA better question would be who didn't. Penguin, Two Face, Scarecrow, Zsasz, Bane, Harley Quinn." Gordon said angrily. "What about" "it hasn't been reported but there is no doubt Joker got out." Gordon interrupted. "Then it looks like we have work to do"

Chapter 1 complete. I know there is not that much action but that will come with later chapters. This is my first fanfiction so please don't be to harsh in the comments below. My story will be strictly on

G the next chapter will be called the last mark. And not all villains included were mentioned because not all were in Arkham.


	2. The Last Mark

Batman: Burning Gotham

Chapter 2: the final mark.

(All characters belong to DC comics and jacksepticeye belongs to himself. No copyright violation intended)

"Alfred I need a update on the criminals actions. Where were they last seen." Batman asked.

"Of course sir. Penguin was last spotted at Gotham museum, Two Face was spotted near Gotham theatre, and Zsasz was last spotted near Gotham hospital. He seemed to be carrying body bags. There were three in total sir."

" Thanks Alfred." (I should head to Gotham hospital. If Zsasz is there then there is no doubt he is looking for more marks to add to his "collection"

At Gotham hospital: Batman walks through the halls. It seems to be empty but then he hears a crash. As he heads upstairs he sees three doctors running to escape. "Alfred I found the body bags"

"My word sir. Any idea on who they might have been."

Batman unzips bags "Oh my God Alfred. He killed them"

"I believe that is his specialty sir"

"No I mean he killed them. Tim, Dick, and Barbara."

"Oh my. You must stop him sir, before he harms anyone else"

"I'm on it. Rest in peace."

Over intercom "I see you found my gifts. I know you want me dead. Don't you well then come kill me. Taking their lives was so easy. They never saw it coming."

Batman rushes to the morgue where he finds Zsasz standing above a mutilated body carving a hash mark in his body. "Zsasz there is nowhere to run"

"Who said anything about running. I've got a special spot waiting for your mark." Points to arm "Heres Robin's. And here is Nightwing. And who could forget Batgirl. This is a special area reserved for the bat family. It is just missing the father"

Batman tackles Zsasz to the floor. Zsasz then proceeds to attempt to stab him. Batman jumps away throwing a batarang at Zsasz scratching him. "Oh no. A mark has been added but it doesn't have a name. This mark will be your death"

Batman punches Zsasz senseless until he is out cold. "I should kill you. You don't deserve to live. But if I kill you then what good would being Batman be. I would never look at myself the same".

Batman calls Gordon to pick up Zsasz. Zsasz is thrown in jail with a broken arm, a damaged jaw, and a mark without a owner.

Next chapter :Contract pending

Info: Villain Deathstroke

Location: Gotham rooftops

Deathstroke will be a two chapter villain.


	3. Contract Pending

Batman: Burning Gotham

Chapter 3: "Contact Pending"

(All characters belong to DC COMICS Jacksepticeye belongs to himself, and art belongs to the artists who I don't know)

"Alfred Zsasz has been brought back to Arkham."

"Very good Sir. I just wish there was something we could have done about master Grayson, Gordon, and Drake."

" I am trailing Scarecrow. He was last seen injecting his toxin near Gotham subway. If I hurry I should reach it in two minutes."

"Be careful sir. You never know when he could hit you with that toxin of his. And rumor is that a group of mercenaries are spreading out through the city."

"Don't worry Alfred. They won't see me coming." (There are 10 gunmen in total. There are five on that roof, two up there, and two more are in those windows. But where is the tenth.) Batman grapples to the top of the building eliminating one gunman. He then throws 3 exploding batarangs at the remaining gunmen knocking them unconscious finally kicking the remaining gunman off balance causing him to hold onto the ledge. "Who are you working for, answer or I'll drop you."

"If I knew I'd tell ya, honest. He didn't give us a name, only orders on where to be, that's all I know I swear."

"It will do.". Knocks out remaining gunmen. "Alfred one gunman is still missing."

"Good word sir who could it be"

"I don't know but I will find out."

"That's right Batman, keep thinking. Little do you know you are mere seconds from death." Aims Scope,Gun fires

"Ah" dodges bullet. "Alfred, I found the final gunner. He is shooting from a nearby window."

"Is it someone we know sir"

"He is too far to identify. But he is a excellent shot, he nearly got me.

"I only know two men who could get that close sir."

"Exactly. The room is dark making a sneak attack nearly unavoidable, but that would be a regular soldier. Assuming it is Deadshot or Deathstroke I will have to be more creative"

"That's it Batman. Come toward me. There's a million dollars on your head and I'm gonna be the guy to get it."

Batman heads to the tower to find the door is unlocked. He works his way into the building. He heads upstairs to find three mines. He maneuvers over them to enter a room "Alfred I have entered the tower. But the shooter is missing."

A sword is thrown at Batman "Deathstroke"

"I expected more from you. You're getting slow in your old age Bruce."

"Slade you don't have to do this"

"I'm afraid I do. There is a lot of money above your head Bruce. It's not personal.."

"We both know that's a lie."

Deathstroke aims gun at Batman "Goodbye Bruce." Gun fires

Batman jumps out window. "I know you're still here."

Jumps in landing on Deathstroke starting ground and pound

"Choke on this" activates smoke bomb

"Alfred he is gone. Scan the building."

"Of course sir. He appears to be on the second floor."

"Thanks Alfred." Heads to second floor

"I know you're there. You can't hide from me."

Hits Deathstroke to ground and starts hitting as he jumps off to escape gun shot he gets cut by Deathstroke's sword

"You're getting better."

"And you're getting slower."*drops flashbang*

"He's gone again. He is on the roof. He has nowhere to run. He is looking to end this."

Batman climbs out of window to the roof. "It's just you and me now."

"You can still back down Slade."

"We both know that won't happen. We've come too far to end it like that."

"Then let's settle it"

Batman throws a punch causing Deathstroke to stagger back, Deathstroke then shoots at Batman, two of them hit. One on the bat symbol and one at the shoulder pad. Batman throws a smoke pellet.

"Come out of hiding Bruce"

Batman drops down behind him grabbing him by the throat and slamming him to the ground knocking him out "Alfred. Deathstroke has been taken care of."

"Top of the evening to you Batman. It is I your intellectual superior. I have abducted your butler. If you ever wish to see him again you will arrive at the clocktower. Better hurry Batman time is ticking."

"Riddler. But that can't be. His voice patterns don't match Edwards at all."


	4. Deadly questions

Batman Burning Gotham

Chapter:4 Deadly Questions.

( All Batman characters belong to DC comics and Jacksepticeye belongs to himself.) This chapter will include swears. X-Men reference

Batman lands on the clocktower "( whoever this guy is he's got Alfred and I cannot let him get away with this. There must be some way inside)" he starts to walk around the clocktower for a entrance

" Ah ah ah Batman. It won't be that easy. You see I am your intellectual superior, the man smarter than Batman, I am the Riddler"

"You're a little bit late don't you think"

"How so"?

"There already is a Riddler and he's better than you."

"Damn it. Are you sure there is already a Riddler? Hey he is not better than me"

"You left the front door open

"(I did?) No I didn't!"

"Are you sure"

Septiriddler heads to the door to check he opens it only to get kicked in the face by Batman. "Holy fuck. I didn't see that coming, oh you hit like a bag of bricks made of fucking adamantium." Jack Falls back and hits switch "ha now your trapped" looks down "oh god damn it."

"(Who is this clown) tell me your name and how did you get Alfred?"

"I'll never talk"

"Gordon we have another one. He looks like a Riddler knock off."

"I'm on my way"

Batman heads to roof to find Alfred tied up "Alfred are you okay"?

Alfred bursts out laughing "you just walked right into my trap" face explodes

"I see you found Alfred. Well my robotic carbon fiber mechanism of him."

"You won't get away with this"

"Oh now if you want out simply answer my questions. What is owned by you but used mostly by others"?

"A name"

"(Damn) you will always find me in the past, I am made in the present but am never in the future"?

"History"

"(Fuuuuck) alright you're free to go"

* Batman runs towards the gears to find Riddler*

"Holy fuck" Riddler falls off and lands on floor "oh fuck that hurts"

"Stay home kid, you're not cut out for this."

"Sorry sir I lost connection is everything alright"?

"I'm fine Alfred. I just ran into some trouble.

"Well at least you're safe sir. Scarecrow is running amok in downtown Gotham. You need to stop him sir. His fear toxin is spreading like wildfire."

"I'm on it" heads downtown


	5. City of Fear

Batman Burning Gotham

Ch. 5 City of FEAR

(All characters belong to DC comics)

"Alfred where is Crane's last known location"

"He is downtown sir heading towards Gotham museum."

"Thanks Alfred I'm on my way"

Over speakers "Hello Batman I see you're trying to trail me. This will be your only warning. STAY OUT OF MY WAY!"

"(The Gotham museum is covered in a cloud of fear toxin. I need to find a way in.) Batman then heads to a underground tunnel that leads right under the museum

"Hey I hear the Bats on his way down here."

"We promised the boss we wouldn't fail. If you're having second thoughts go confront him yourself. You may as well be jumping headfirst into a vat or fear toxin."

"Hey I'm not stupid enough to do that"

"Greetings my army. Batman is on his way so you better be ready for a fight. He's probably already there. Be careful and cautious."

Batman jumps out of a grate in the ground and takes down five foot soldiers. He then breaks the arm of one and then pulls one to the top of a Tyrannosaurus skeleton "Where's Crane"

"He's in the back room just don't drop me"

"Thank you" *Batman knocks him out and shoves him inside ribcage of the dinosaur.

"I see you've arrived Batman. I only wonder how you got past my fear cloud"

Batman enters backroom and gets on gargoyle "(he wants me to fight him straight on. But that will put me into direct exposure to the toxin.)"

"Come down here and face your fears."

Batman jumps down behind him and hits him in the back he then grapples back to the gargoyle. He does this three more times getting hit on the third one

"You can feel it can't you. The fear sinking in. You let it control you. You claim to be the Savior of Gotham but you shall be the reason it burns."

" You should have learned by now Crane. I don't have fear. I spread it. I am what crime fears. I am what you fear"

Batman injects Scarecrow with his own fear toxin "Ah ah ahhhhhh. What's happening, why no no noooooooo.

"Stay down Crane." Shoves into cell, looks at arm to find four areas of punctured skin

"Sir are you alright"

"I'm fine." *Eyes start flashing to yellow and back again*


	6. Two faces of Justice

Batman Burning Gotham

Ch. 6 The Two-Faces of Justice

(All characters belong to DC comics and art belongs to the respective owners.) This chapter is special as Two-Face has multiple personalities. The evil half is Lefty and the good half is Harvey.

"Alfred which criminals are in the closet areas?"

"Of course sir. Let's see. The closest criminals are Bane, Penguin, and Two-Face. I believe Mr Dent is the closest being at the Gotham train yard. He's got hostages sir. Miss Harleen Quinnzell has also been spotted at the movie theatre. She is the farthest from your location."

"I'm heading to the train yard. With Dent you never know what he'll do. He is based entirely on the coin." Batman heads to the train yard to see Two-Face holding a gun up to someone's head

Lefty :" Well well well. What have we got here. I think you forgot your ticket. We can't be giving away free rides."

Harvey :" we'll give you a chance to redeem yourself. It however is not our choice. It's lucks choice. Flips coin looks like your safe."

"Lefty :" Who is next. How about you Mr conductor. Are you feeling lucky. Or how about you Batman. I know you're here. But I think you are on the right train at the wrong time."

Harvey :" I don't want to kill you Batman. But it's not up to me. I'm sorry for what I might have to do. Flips coin I'm sorry Batman.'

Lefty :" I'm not. Come out here and die. You did this to my face you son of a bitch. It's time you face the one true justice."

"(Harvey knows I'm here. I shouldn't give him the joy of catching me of guard.)

Lefty :" Come out and die. If you don't I start killing the civilians."

Harvey :" please don't. The coin landed for Batman not them. At least give them a fair shot"

Lefty :"this is the only way to get him to come out of hiding. So shut up"

Batman comes behind Two-Face and hits him in his back arm and head causing Dent to fall and fire a shot forward at a hostage "Dent this isn't you.

Harvey :" it wasn't me. You made me this way! I can't forgive you for that."

Lefty :"Enough talk. Time to die. Batman jumps out of the way and throws a batarang at Two-Face's hand causing him to drop the gun

"Come on Harvey. Remember what it was like before the accident.

Lefty :"No no. "

"She wouldn't have wanted this and you know it."

Lefty :"Stay out of our head! Picks gun up and shoots three bullets

Harvey :"I know you're right Batman. She wouldn't want this. I just don't know what to do. But this looks at coin it can decide for me"

"Don't let the coin control you. One day you'll wake up and wonder what you've done. You will regret it."

Lefty :" No stay out of my head. Get away!

Harvey :" I think it's time I take control of my own destiny."

Lefty :" Don't listen to him. I'm all you got left. YOU NEED ME!!!"

Harvey :" No I don't think I do. Not anymore. suddenly Harvey's face starts to heal "what's happening to me!"

"You're finally letting go."

"Thank you Batman. You've helped me more than I could have imagined. Maybe now I can go back to a normal life."

"Maybe. But you still must pay for the crimes you have committed."

"I know. Thank you"

"Alfred, Harvey gas finally been cured.

"That's marvelous sir. I hope soon Mr Dent can once again rejoin society a better man. But the night still isn't over. Bane and Penguin have teamed up. They are wreaking havoc at Gotham's library."

"Then that's where I'll head next."


	7. Ruthless Aggression

Batman Burning Gotham

Ch. 7 Ruthless Aggression

Villains Bane Penguin

(All characters belong to DC comics and art belongs to the respected owners.)

"I've found Cobblepot. It would be foolish to attack him head on. Can you find me a vantage point"

"Indeed sir. There should be a window above you. If you drop down it will give you enough time to stop Mr Cobblepot."

"Thanks Alfred." Heads to roof and smashes down punching Penguin in the face causing him to fall back

"I see you still have it Batman. You know years ago I was the hero of Gotham. You would be considered a menace, a pest. Trying to do good, yet hated by all. Even though I am no longer mayor of Gotham I still have power. I believe you've met my associate." A wall smashes revealing Bane

"Greetings Batman. How long has it been? It feels like a eternity."

"What are you doing here Bane. You have no purpose of being here."

"Allow me to answer that for you. You see I brought Bane here for a special get together. I offered him fifty-thousand dollars if he could kill you. But he refused"

"I do not need money to kill you Batman. It is plenty enough pay just to know you died by my hand." Bane charges at Batman and throws him at wall causing it to fall to the floor "I broke you once, this time I will kill you!"

"You think you can? Then come and get me."

Bane presses button causing more venom to pump through his veins increasing his strength to that of a wrecking ball at a speed of seventy miles a hour "Ahhhhhh" *charges at Batman"

"I've beaten you before I can do it again" jumps over Bane and uses batarang to puncture one of three venom tubes

"Ahhhhhh. This hurts. I will not let you win"

"You already have." Bane charges at Batman once again, Batman jumps on his back and Yanks out two more venom tubes

"There is only one left. I will not let this be my end"

"If you really fought with honor you would remove the tubes all together."

"Indeed. I don't need these to kill you. I can kill you with my own bare hands." Pulls venom tank off back "mono a mono. One on one." He then grabs Batman's cape and throws him at wall, he then continues to punch Batman's head three times and throws him through window into the street "Are you scared Batman? You feel my strength putting you through hell"

Grunts "Maybe but I will continue to fight for what is right no matter what."

"This I can respect." Lifts Batman above head and throws Batman off the bridge. He then walks to the bridge to see Batman is gone "Where did he go?" Batman grabs Bane and throws him back into wall "But how?"

"Because there was no other way this could end. Goodbye Bane" Banes eyes close and he is thus knocked out

"I should have known Bane couldn't do it. And now I am left here to finish you myself." Batman is hit in the head and knocked out. He then wakes up to find he is in a large cage with Penguin and they are surrounded by cheering civilians "Oh just in time. The show is about to start."

"What show?"

"Why the death of Batman of course." Audience cheering Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Tonight I shall go head to head with the Batman. In a one on one battle to the death."

"Cobblepot stop this while you still can."

"It's already to late." They start fighting. Batman throws a punch at Penguins head and torso. Penguin uses his umbrella to stab Batman in his gut

"Tell them what you've done Cobblepot."

"MY NAME IS NOT COBBLEPOT! MY NAME IS PENGUIN!" Hits Batman upside the head with his umbrella

"This was never a fair fight. You hired Bane just for this" Penguin tries to stab Batman again but Batman grabs it and throws Penguin to the ground "Tell them. Or I'll break every bone in your body."

"Go ahead. Don't you remember. This is a fight to the death." Batman grabs Penguin and throws him against the cage. He then picks him up hits him twice in the head and slams his head to the ground. Penguin starts laughing "Go ahead. Kill me."

"No. I will not kill you."

"I said kill me. I have lost. You will finish this."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. It's not what I do. I refuse to kill you."

"Fine then I'll do it my self." Grabs knife out of pocket and attempts to kill himself but Batman grabs knife and breaks it in half. Penguin starts tearing up "Just kill me."

"I'm sorry I can't do that." Police arrive and take Cobblepot into custody

"Oh I almost forgot. A old friend asked me to leave you a gift. Car drives away

Batman looks around and rinds a Joker playing card "This is the same card he sent me when we first met.

"Excuse me sir"

"Joker is free."

"Oh my sir. This is dreadful. And it appears that Harley Quinn has disappeared. She is no where to be seen"

"It's okay Alfred. I know someone who might know where he is. *Heads to GCPD*


	8. The Last Laugh

Batman Burning Gotham

Ch. 8 The last laugh

(All characters belong to DC comics and art belongs to the respected owners I take no credit for any of it this is purely fanfiction. Not Canon)

"Alfred I'm at GCPD I need to pay Cobblepot a visit. He'll know where I can find Joker."

"Of course sir."

"Any information on Quinn's location?"

"I'm afraid not sir. It is like she just disappeared completely"

"I'll contact you when I have information on Joker" walks to cells "Cobblepot"

"How many times must I tell you. My name is Penguin."

"That doesn't matter anymore. You're not getting away. Where's Joker?"

"He wouldn't tell me even if I had asked. You know him better than anyone. But feel free to ask my companions."

Batman walks to Deathstroke's cell "Bruce. Good to see you again"

"I'm not here to play. Where's Joker?"

"How the hell should I know. He's a wild card. But last I saw him was at the carnival. He might still be there. If you're lucky."

"Thank you for the information."

"Just leave me be."

"Alfred I'm heading to the carnival."

"Very good Sir.

At the carnival "My God. It was a slaughter."

"Pardon me sir"

"Everyone's dead. There must be at least forty dead."

"That's terrible. How could anyone do such a thing?"

"I need to search for evidence. Find out how long these citizens have been dead. The blood is no where near dry on this one. This kill was at most 20 minutes ago. They could still be here."

"There you are. Where have you been? I've been waiting all night."

"Harley"

"Why don't you look so happy to see me? Haven't ya missed me batsy? Oh this. I got bored."

"How could you have done this Harley? How could you just kill everyone?"

"Maybe I just wanted some attention. It's boring waiting all by yourself you know."

"I'll make you pay for what you've done."

"Then let's play" Harley jumps off of the ferris wheel. Harley grabs her hammer and throws it at Batman who catches it and breaks it in half "Hey mistah J bought me that for my birthday!" Batman and Harley engage in close combat until he throws a batarang at her arm and draws blood

"Harley you are coming with me"

"Like hell I am" she drops grenade onto floor "neither of us are gonna make it out alive" Batman grabs grenade off floor and throws it into air near the ocean where it explodes

"Get in the car now"

"All you had to do was ask batsy"

At Gotham art museum, close up on shadowy figure

Watching camera "That's it Batman. Come closer. This night is far from over." Mysterious man gets up and walks toward window "This night has just begun. Hehehehe hahahaha hahahaha."

Summary

It has been a absolute blast to write this story and in the next chapter Scarecrow's toxin will finally take effect from when he hit Batman with the toxin. And we will get a appearance from Jason Todd and Damian Wayne in the next chapter.


	9. When the Laughter dies

Batman Burning Gotham

Ch. 9 When the Laughter Dies and the Hero has fallen.

Warning some profanity. This chapter will be long. It is also the last chapter of this story

(I take no credit for the characters or art. The only thing I came up with is the story. All characters belong to DC comics and art belongs to the respected owners)

"Alfred I'm detecting high levels of Joker's toxin in the air. He's nearby."

"Oh dear sir. I'm afraid he's at GCPD. I am monitoring the cameras and uh. Oh my."

"What is it Alfred"

"It would appear he's taken over. 80% of the officers have been brutally murdered. 19.9% are safe but their locked in holding cells. The only officer left standing and fighting is commissioner Gordon. However his left arm seems to be injured"

"I'm almost there. I'm gonna have to drop Harley on the roof. She can't get to him from there." Batman brings Harley Quinn to the rooftop and ties her up as she regains conciousnes

"Hello bats oh I like the idea but mistah J wouldn't be happy if he caught us like this" ignoring her Batman walks away unaware she has a knife in her hand and is starting to cut the ropes

Joker- "Hello GCPD did ya miss me. Now any officer who gives me the location of Batman can walk out free. I tried talking to your friends but they all seemed a little to dead to answer."

Batman- "Joker is near the roof. Shouldn't be too far from here."

Gordon- "I'll never tell you where he is Joker. But you can bet he'll be here. And when he does I hope he kicks your scrawny ass straight to hell."

Joker- "I'm so glad you think that. How's the arm?" Batman kicks down the door to see Joker with a gun aimed directly at Gordon's head "Oh it's you. You're just in time." He grabs Gordon and brings him to the window "I'd love to stay in chat but Gordon has a flight to catch." He throws Gordon out of the window to where Batman jumps out after him. He catches the commissioner and lands safely on the ground "I don't want him to ruin our fun. Next time he interrupts us I won't be so kind. Now come up here and let's finish this." He walks away from the broken window

Batman- "Stay out of this. He'll kill you if you interfere. Batman grapples back to window to find the Joker has disappeared

Joker- "I got bored while waiting for you. You have twenty seconds before that room fills with my Joker Venom. Twenty, aw screw it. Zero. Gas begins to flood the room as Batman heads back to the roof he finds Joker waiting for him "Are you ready for the fun. Hey you're not lookin so good. Maybe Scarecrow's fear toxin is finally taking effect" suddenly Joker's body extended to a serphantine shape, a giant snake like figure "Are you afraid"

Batman- "No. If I let myself be scared I show weakness. I have no weakness. I look death in the face every day. This is nothing. The snake like Joker grows smaller and fades into the air "You are nothing I should fear"

Joker- "How is this possible, the injection should have you begging for mercy. It's not fair!" Joker throws a punch at Batman who catches it and throws him to tower, He then jumps into the air landing on Joker and starts to hit him until his face, once a pale white has run crimson with his own blood. Joker gets up and walks backwards near the edge. He continues to fight Batman until the last punch knocks him off balance causing him to fall off the building. Before Batman can react he has already hit the floor.

Batman- It wasn't supposed to be this way. It could have been different. He tuns around to see a gun aimed at him from Harley Quinn who shoots him 6 times. The final shot hits him dead in the jaw killing him

Harley- "How could you kill him Bats. In tears of her beloved lost she cuts off his mask to reveal Bruce Wayne "it's you. It's always been you. The man who got me my job at the asylum, the man who gave me my paycheck, the man who fought Mistah J all these years." In anger she throws the mask off the building. The next day Gordon finds the mask atop Joker's face sporting a grin

Epilogue

Alfred- it's been two years since the death of mater Bruce. The funeral was nice. But now this city needs a new Savior. It needs a new Batman. And you two are the only ones qualified. Only one of you can be the new Batman. So let the test begin. *At that moment we see Damian Wayne and Jason Todd in a final battle over the cowl. The mask waits to be donned to the next Savior of Gotham*


End file.
